


"Professional" Curiosity

by TheSpaminator



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Feuding CEOs, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Business Rivalry, Comedy, F/F, Family Rivalry, Fluff, Kara Danvers CEO, Lena Luthor CEO, Smut, Supergay, and you know I'm a sucker for a happy ending, but she is more intense, red k Kara inspired, she isn't supergirl here, super gay, supercorp owns my entire ass, they're just so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers are the CEO's of their own respective family owned companies. Their families are feuding. Their companies are feuding. So does that mean that by default, so are they?I am Supercorp trash.Find me on the internet: Twitter, Tumblr





	1. Initial Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written from [this twitter prompt](https://twitter.com/zaynxmikey/status/800711161612238849?lang=en).
> 
> I loved this idea and I meant to write it as a oneshot. But this is definitely going to be a series instead. Oops? Anyway, please comment, tell me what you think! 
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,
> 
> <3 Sam

Lena’s head was pounding, and the aspirin she’d taken an hour earlier had done nothing to quell the pain. And the worst part was, the reason for her migraine was ever persistent and ruthless.

 

Kara Danvers. CEO and powerhouse behind Kryptonite Capsule. Her biggest business and social rival.

 

Both KC and her own company, Lubox Inc. were family businesses, started in the late eighties. Unknowingly sowing the seeds of an epic saga of a rivalry, Lionel Luthor started Lubox, and a joint effort was made to start KC between childhood friends Jeremiah Danvers and Jonathan Kent. In the late nineties each had handed the companies down to the prodigal sons Lex Luthor and Clark Kent who ran their respective companies rather successfully and amicably for 10 or so years before some sort of drama popped up and ended any sort of business relationship or level of professionalism between the companies. Lena didn’t know the details beyond what affected the company as she didn’t care to be involved in personal drama. Following that ordeal and Lex’s subsequent arrest for embezzlement and stealing trade secrets, Lena was appointed CEO by a disgruntled board who were hungry for new blood from the Luthor line. That was five years ago now.

 

And as of recently, Kara Danvers had taken over KC when Clark distanced himself to start a family with his new wife. She was fresh faced and sweet, but had a steel to her which never failed to surprise those who dealt with her. She ruthlessly cut deals and had a shrewd eye for what would appeal to market audiences. The blonde had her finger on the proverbial pulse of gamer culture and continually proved to be ahead of the curve. Especially ahead of Lena herself who wasn’t as aware of the culture of her target audience but rather was the consummate business woman. Graduated top of her class at Yale, and could recite statistics and market research findings for any respective demographic at the top of a hat. She was the perfect choice as the CEO and was proving to be the best leadership Lubox Inc. had seen since it’s inception.

 

So her current state was especially irate after reading the new front page article highlighting the young and intrepid CEO Kara Danvers where she revealed her business model to be ‘asking what people want and making it.’ Intuition was well and good, but it wasn’t enough to run a successful company, or at least it shouldn’t have been. However the current sales numbers for their respective consoles proved that intuition seemed to be working for the blonde. And Lena was fuming.

 

With a flick of her wrist Lena lifted the headset from her desk phone, and called in her assistant who was standing in front of her desk not 30 seconds later. “Jess, get me a meeting with Kara Danvers.”

 

The assistant looked mildly shocked, but nonetheless she nodded her head and turned on her heel, doubtless to make a deluge of phone calls in order to follow through on Lena’s request.

 

Throughout the rest of her afternoon, Lena tried her best to put the other woman- _company_ from her mind. She had share holders to reassure and a planning meeting to discuss options on their next generation console to prepare for, she couldn’t afford distractions.

 

By the end of the day Lena had not heard from Jess about a meeting with Ms Danvers and was preparing to call on her assistant once more for an update when the _*ding*_ of an incoming email caused her to pause.

 

The raven haired woman was sure it would be another of her share holders contacting her in a panic over their plummeting numbers, but she was shocked to see that Ms Danvers had emailed her directly rather than contacting her through her assistant. The direct approach was unconventional but most certainly left the Luthor curious.

 

_Ms Luthor_

 

_I got a message from my assistant that you’d like to arrange a meeting. While we could meet in a dingy boardroom and stare at each other across a ten foot table in the company of suits who seem to think it’s their job to stifle our respective visions, I much prefer a less intense atmosphere. And it’s my professional opinion that food always improves an awkward situation, as ours is likely to be due to our familial history. So I’m offering an alternative._

 

_I am headed to my favourite bar, Noonan’s tonight for dinner around 7. Feel free to join me. If you don’t, I’ll enjoy my potstickers and night off by myself._

 

_The invitation is there, do with it what you will._

 

_Kara Danvers_

_CEO and President_

__ _Kryptonite Capsule_

 

Well then. To say Lena was stunned would be to put it mildly. She wasn’t sure if she was amused or offended by the casual tone. And that last sentence was slightly off putting in it’s total lack of interest. It was an olive branch of a sort but with the promise of thorns.

 

With that in the back of her mind, Lena continued to tie up a few loose ends and ready herself to leave the office. It wasn’t until she had bid goodnight to Jess and found herself sitting in her car in the parkade that she realized she intended to follow through on the invitation.

 

Humming to herself, Lena started her car and with the help of her gps, drove to Noonan’s bar to meet the elusive and in demand CEO of Kryptonite Capsule for the very first time. They had brushed shoulders at industry events here, made eye contact across a crowded press conference there, and generally ran in the same social circles however they had never properly met. If you asked Lena, their lawyers and ‘handlers’ as it were had made every effort to make sure that remained the case. They assumed there would be drama and the subsequent end of their empire in store if they ever made contact due to their family’s history. Which was in part why she thinks she agreed to this meeting, she was irate at the woman’s business tactics but mystified as to who she actually was beyond the business realm. Call it professional curiosity.

 

Lena found a parking spot with little trouble, and she swung out of the sleek black car with purpose. Striding into the bar she swept her eyes across the chic interior and her eyes landed on her quarry as though they were drawn to a magnet. She wasn’t sure if it was her sharp senses or the blonde woman’s intense and powerful aura which caused the effect and she was slightly thrown for it. Lena didn’t like not knowing.

 

Sleeking her hand down her blouse, Lena pulled herself to her full height before she stalked towards the other CEO. As she grew closer to the blonde, those blue eyes she had only ever seen on glossy magazine pages or across a crowded room suddenly lifted and without faltering, speared Lena’s own gaze. Lena was immediately filled with the impression that the woman held power, and she knew it. This ‘meeting’ could prove challenging she realized.

 

The raven haired woman loved nothing if not a challenge.

 

Drawing up to the tall table where Kara sat, Lena stood with her weight held to one side, arms crossed and chin held high. “Ms Danvers. Your invitation was most unusual.”

 

The blonde simply smirked as she slowly unfolded herself and raised to her taller height to stand before the raven haired CEO, greeting her dinner guest properly. Tilting her head to the side in what would have been an endearing fashion were it not for the sharp eyes and entirely too toothy smile, Kara Danvers extended a hand. “I like to keep people on their toes Ms Luthor. I’m sure you’ll agree that the moment you become predictable, is the moment you lose your advantage.”

 

Lena swallowed, slightly shaken by the alluring appearance of the woman before her. Kara wore a tight fitting dress, the skirt was black with grey tweed like patterns and the top was stark black with a high neck, but cutting off at her shoulders to show her impressive arms. A pair of dark framed glasses perched on her nose, and her hair was swept back into an artfully tousled updo. The woman cut an imposing figure, both as a powerhouse of industry and as a physical specimen. Considering this, Lena found her footing again when she noticed the blonde’s eyes trace her own form in a black pencil skirt, white blouse and black blazer. She knew she was a beautiful woman and she used that to her advantage on more than one occasion, though it would be a mistake to assume that was the only weapon in her arsenal. She had the feeling that neither she nor Ms Danvers would make the mistake of underestimating the other.

 

Accepting the proffered hand, the CEOs shook firmly before drawing back in order to seat themselves. “I will give you that Ms Danvers. That is a sound tactic. Of which you seem to have many.”

 

Kara lifted a brow as she regarded her dinner partner. “I’ll be honest with you Ms Luthor, I didn’t expect you to show up. It seems to me your days are always planned to the minute and you wouldn’t deign to spend time in such a common place as this.”

 

There was that casual tone she’d noticed in the email that served to both offer something and promise judgment once again. Lena narrowed her eyes and tapped her fingers on the table top, debating internally whether to rise to the bait or to try and maintain a level of civility. However this most definitely felt like a test, like if she simply brushed the comment off she’d lose a level of esteem with the other woman. Same as if she simply called her out. This required a level of finesse which would then prove she is capable. She would have to tread carefully, but it was a task Lena was up to. She would not be shown to be unmatched in their verbal sparring.

 

“And how could I refuse such an invitation? When it’s sender so effortlessly straddles that line between accomplished business mogul and lucky heiress with a run of beginners luck. You’re an enigma Ms Danvers, I simply had to see for myself if what they say is true.” Lena sat with her legs crossed and she moved her hands to clasp over her knee. “Besides, it’s good for me to mingle with people I wouldn’t otherwise have contact with. Keeps me human.”

 

Kara had her head tilted to the side again, eyes pining Lena in her seat. “And what do they say about me Ms Luthor?”

 

The raven haired CEO grinned. “They call you the girl of steel. Fresh faced, brand new to her position, but unwavering in her vision and drive to bring it to fruition.”

 

Her face once again alighting with a smirk, Kara regards the raven haired woman with a sparkle in her eyes. “Oh I assure you Ms Luthor. I may be new to this particular, _position._ But I have a great deal of experience in other avenues and am more than capable of putting them to work for me here. I’m versatile.” The blonde had leaned forward, arms laying across the table in front of her and putting her weight on them. The head tilt and intense eyes were in full force and for the first time in any ‘meeting’, Lena felt like she had met someone she was on an even playing field with.

 

_Oh, this is going to be fun._


	2. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather unfortunately timed photo forces Lena and Kara to work more closely in order to save face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I suck. I'm sorry this took so long to update. Honestly I have had no inspiration lately at all. Plenty of motivation, zero inspiration. I tried to write literally every day and scrapped all of it. This was my first attempt that I was proud of and I won't publish anything I'm not proud of, even if it means you lovelies will be disappointed in me. I hope you can understand and forgive me!
> 
> Unbeta'd and barely edited cause I'm tired so please excuse any errors. I'll go back and look at it more closely tomorrow.
> 
> So without further ado, here's the gay.
> 
> PS. Supercorp is endgame, no one can convince me otherwise. I most definitely WILL go down with this ship.
> 
> PPS. I headcanon Lena being the most miserable morning person in existence and you'll see this here. Seriously this might be the one Lena headcanon I hold above all others. I love grumpy morning Lena. Fight me.

It had been all of 14 hours since she had walked into the pub for their impromptu dinner meeting and Lena had barely woken up when she caught sight of her phone vibrating wildly and throwing itself off her bedside table. Frowning in annoyance and general morning grumpiness, Lena stretched her arm down and scooped her phone up with a sluggish hand. She then somehow managed to cram her glasses onto her face without poking herself in the eye.

 

Pushing her unruly mane of hair out of her face as she squinted at the too bright screen held aloft in her wobbly arms, Lena growled.

 

The sight which greeted her dazed eyes was a most unwelcome one.

 

 ** _@TMZ :_** Spotted at Noonan’s bar last night, feuding trust fund babies **@LenaLu** and **@KryptoniteKara**. Friendly or ferocious? Have the claws come out?

 

A photo was attached to the tweet of the two women seated at the table they shared, drinks in hand and heated stares between them. The comments below were just as bad as the tweet itself, and the notifications blowing up her phone proved to show how many other ‘news’ outlets had picked up the story. Being front page of the gossip rags was hardly an achievement and she would have happily done without.

 

Lena scowled and threw her covers from her with more force than was required. She got to her feet, stumbling out of her bedroom as she threw her phone behind her. She had no care as for whether it fell to her bed or the floor but due to the lack of a clatter she assumed it landed on her bed and she scowled again as this meant she’d have to deal with it again later. At least if it had broken she’d have a decent excuse to not address the issue for a while.

 

Trust fund babies?! Really?? I mean she didn't expect hard hitting reporting for a source such as TMZ of all places but seriously?! They completely glossed over their respective titles and general business acumen in favour of painting them as dramatic, catty women without a brain to split between them. If anything served to enrage Lena, it was being infantilized, underestimated, or diminished.

 

      Pushing her glasses up and scrubbing her eyes with her fists only to allow the frames to fall haphazardly back onto her nose, Lena then sloppily scooped coffee into a filter and shoved it into her coffee machine to start percolating. She had spilled coffee grounds all over her granite counter tops and floor, coating her bare toes in coffee but she didn’t even notice. Morning Lena wasn’t a detail oriented Lena. Morning Lena was a ‘survive and you can fool the world into thinking you’re a functioning human being until you actually are’ Lena. The cleaning of stray coffee grounds was most assuredly a job for functioning human Lena.

 

The CEO turned to make her way to her bathroom to put in her contacts when she pulled up short upon hearing a sharp knock on her apartment door.

 

Suffice it to say, the raven haired woman was thoroughly confused. But mostly just grumpy. Saturday mornings weren’t for guests. They were for coffee and reading. Saturday’s were literally the only time during her week she afforded for herself, she never booked meetings or held conference calls, or even left her home on Saturday’s.

 

Bearing that in mind, Lena stalked towards the door without a single care as to her appearance and pulled it open so hard that the handle bounced on the drywall behind it, leaving a nice little dent in it’s wake.

 

The image of Kara Danvers standing on her threshold was most definitely not what she had expected. She was still closer to asleep than awake though so she didn't react with embarrassment or shame. Instead Lena rolled her eyes and glared a question at the blonde. The blonde who looked entirely too put together for 9am on a Saturday morning.

 

Kara lifted an exquisitely groomed brow and twitched her lips into a semblance of a smirk. Her bright blue eyes trailed from Lena’s absolutely tangled bed head, to her overlarge black framed glasses, to the still twisted white tank top, down to her red plaid flannel pants with one leg pulled up above her knee, and finally to her coffee ground dusted toes where that piercing stare lingered. Lena could have sworn she heard a quiet snicker escape those cupids bow lips however the taller woman seemed to catch herself so quickly that the raven haired woman couldn’t be sure if she’d imagined it or not.

 

Still not having said a word, Lena continued to stare at Kara. Just stood there and waited with a very impressive scowl in the furrowing of her sleep addled brow and the downward turn of her lips, for once free of the stark red lipstick she wore like war paint.

 

The blonde was the first to crack and she sighed, lifting her right hand higher and into Lena’s line of sight, waving it around slightly. “I brought donuts. You eat donuts, right?”

 

Lena simply moved to the side and allowed Kara to move past her. It was only as she was swinging her door shut that she realized she had no idea how the other CEO even knew where she lived. Hell, they didn’t even have each other’s phone numbers for christ’s sake.

 

She stalked back into her kitchen where Kara was standing next to the island, bag of donuts deposited on the counter. “How are you here.” Morning Lena didn’t have a filter and definitely did not bother with socially acceptable niceties.

 

Kara smiled and laughed as she took a donut for herself and sat at one of the tall stools behind the island. “Well Ms Luthor, I took an automobile. More commonly known these days as a car. They are a remarkable means of transportation.” She bit into a pink icing glazed donut and winked at the raven haired woman.

 

Turning with a roll of her eyes, Lena reached into the cupboard above her and pulled out her favourite coffee mug. It was heavy pottery with an imprint of an octopus on the outside with the words ‘get kraken’ written on the inside lip, easily read each time she took a sip. She was still to close to sleep to be embarrassed so she pulled out the coffee pot and poured a healthy dose of black coffee into it, inhaling the steam with relief sagging in her bones. Taking a generous sip, Lena sighed and turned to regard the other woman once more.

 

“You know exactly what I meant.You’re in my home on my day off and I want to know how you found out where I live and mostly, why on earth you’re here in the first place.” She took another drag of her coffee, feeling more alert with each swallow. Caffeine was a wonderful thing.

 

“Oh please, finding out your address was hardly difficult.” She waved a hand breezily through the air. “As for the why, I assume you saw the tabloids this morning?” The blonde squinted at her, tilting her head as she took another bite of her donut.

 

Lena scowled again and set her mug down with a rap of porcelain against the stone. She was momentarily worried she’d damaged her mug but she was relieved when a quick glance showed it to be in one piece. Coffee may be miraculous but she still valued her mug over her appearance so it was safe to say she was far from functioning. And truth be told, it would be a miracle if she advanced beyond this stage before noon. Mornings were the devil and there was a reason Lena never took meetings first thing at Lubox. Mornings were for paperwork and emails, not face to face interaction and phone calls.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Kara popped the last piece of her donut into her mouth and nudged the paper bag towards the raven haired woman. She wiped her fingers with a napkin from the handful she’d gotten along with the donuts and cleared her throat delicately. Lena was silently bitter about how put together the other CEO was in the morning. Not a hair out of place, contacts in her eyes rather than the usual round glasses, hair loose and draped over a smooth collarbone. More casual clothes adorned her taller frame in the form of dark slacks and a pale blue button down shirt. Day to Lena’s current night.

 

“We need to come up with a strategy to deal with the media. I don't know about you Ms Luthor but I don’t take kindly to being pitted against those who are my equals.” To say Lena was surprised would be putting it mildly. “We are powerful and not to be taken so lightly, and I for one would love nothing more than to show them to be the juvenile shit disturbers they are. So in the interest of that goal, I would like to propose something to you.”

 

Lena only arched a brow, bringing her mug back up to her lips to sip at her coffee as she waited. Kara chuckled lowly before continuing. “I propose that we turn their story on it’s head. They expect us to be at each other’s throats? I say we work together instead. End this infantile feud started with our ridiculous family and instead bring each other up. And in so doing, bring up our respective companies. What do you say?”

 

The blonde had straightened her spine, hands splayed open on the countertop as she leaned forward ever so slightly. Those bright blue eyes regarded Lena without falter, and the raven haired woman felt herself intrigued.

 

“Sounds like you already have a plan. Care to fill me in then, partner?” Lena smirked as she watched Kara’s eyes dance with purpose and mirth.

 

“First thing, if we’re going to be working together you should call me Kara.” With that she extended a hand across the counter. Lena took it and shook firmly. “In that case, call me Lena, please.”

 

Kara grinned. “Lena then. I will gladly pitch my plan to you, but perhaps first you could go clean your toes.” Lena huffed in annoyance. “Do you want ants? Because that’s how you get ants.”

 

Lena scoffed and turned, making her way to her bathroom to clean herself up, (before 10am on her day off, honestly what was even happening?!) the sound of Kara’s laughter trailing after her.

 

***

 

By the time noon rolled around, the two CEOs had managed to hammer out a tentative agreement to be solidified during business hours in the coming week. But to dispel the rumours started by the incriminating photo, they’d decided to release a statement of intent for the ‘media’ to chew on. Kara insisted it be from Lena’s account as she was a more solidified force in the business world compared to Kara’s relative newness to her position.

 

 ** _@LenaLu :_** I am pleased to announce that Lubox will be working closely with **@KryptoniteKara** of Kryptonite Capsule on an as of yet unnamed project.

 

Within minutes, the tweet had gotten a great many likes, retweets and responses. Being verified had it’s perks.

 

 ** _@KryptoniteKara :_** We will be hosting a joint company party in honour of the partnership. **@LenaLu** and I will keep you posted. _#KryptoBox_

 

      Kara’s reply to her tweet garnered equal attention, and cemented their plan in all ways but the contractual.

 

Lena arched a brow at Kara from her seat on her couch, one hand holding her phone while the other holds her third cup of coffee. “KryptoBox? Really? And what’s this about a party? We hadn’t discussed that.”

 

“Well it’s out there now, we’ll have to follow through.” Kara winked at the raven haired CEO from her perch at the other end of the couch, sneaky little smirk prominent on her warm features.

 

“Well now, yes. Thanks for that.” Lena was sure that by now her face had to be etched with a permanent scowl. Honestly the blonde knew all her buttons and seemed to relish in pushing them.

 

The blonde simply threw her head back and laughed. Lena refused to admit to herself that Kara looked beautiful like that, freely laughing without a trace of mischief in her features. She would admit to herself though that she held a new found respect for counterpart. And certainly less animosity. Of course, she had no way of knowing that the other CEO felt similarly.

 

What the hell happened to her lazy Saturday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm planning about 5 chapters total for this work, I hope to update on a more regular schedule but my brain sucks and often just deserts me at the most inopportune moments. I will do my absolute best for you though so please bear with me!
> 
> Please comment my little pterodactyls. Almighty Momma Dinosaur loves you. <3


	3. Meetings up to and including 'The Party'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara work to cement their partnership and foster positive relationships between their companies with the help of a co-op party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long guys! I know I always say it but I'm doing my best. More on the reasons for my tardiness in the note following this chapter.
> 
> Minor pov change in the end of this chapter, we're stepping into Kara's head for a moment here. You'll see. Just trust me when I say it's gay and worth it.
> 
> Basically this chapter is soft and gay, we'll get back to the sass and flirting next chapter.
> 
> Love you guys and happy reading! 
> 
> <3 Sam

Over the course of the following weeks, Lena found she had very little time or room to breathe. Not that she minded though, she thrived on being busy after all. That being said, there was one annoyance which proved to be very consistent in it’s determination to disrupt her days.

 

Kara Danvers.

 

Of course it was her. Lena was not surprised, though that did little to make the infernal woman more palatable. Whether she was storming into a Lubox general board meeting without an invitation, or breezing past a harried Jess and into Lena’s office without an appointment, or stopping by Lena’s penthouse uninvited (again), Lena couldn’t be rid of her.

 

Though she had to admit that Ms Danvers never appeared without due cause. These ‘random’ appearances were always accompanied by new contracts for their temporary merger which required Lena’s signature, or she had a new idea for their project to discuss, or she needed approval on the plans for the party (which Lena was still opposed to.) She never appeared without an excuse. And while Lena was beyond pleased that the blond had made no effort to hijack the project, she couldn’t help but be a little suspicious as many of the excuses put forth could easily have been discussed with a quick phone call or email. Call her paranoid but she couldn’t fathom why the woman insisted on face to face interactions. She didn’t for a moment buy the excuse that Kara ‘hated the middleman.’

 

***

 

It had been all of a month since their agreement and everything was official. Contracts were signed, a team was assembled which was headed by Lena and Kara and filled out by their most trusted and ambitious employees from both of their companies. Everything was on track, and this was the first Monday Lena had experienced without back to back meetings. She thought she might even have time to eat that day. Hell, maybe she’d make an early night of it barring any unforeseen circumstances.

 

She should have known better really. Just as she was about to use the intercom to inform Jess of her decision, her office doors were swept open and Kara practically glided into the room. Her grace in sky high heels was entirely unfair and Lena found herself childishly hoping the blonde’s feet at least ached to high heaven.

 

“Lena! I have the final plans for the party this weekend. I need your approval.” Kara wasted no time and sat herself in the chair opposite Lena with nary a glance at Jess standing in the doorway with steam coming out of her ears.

 

“Well that’s rather ironic seeing as you never asked for my approval over the existence of this party in the first place.” Lena arched a brow at the woman while simultaneously gesturing for Jess to leave them be.

 

Kara snorted. “Semantics. Would you like me to run over the details with you or would you prefer to read the fine print?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and simply lifted her hand out across her desk in a wordless request for the sheaf of papers between well manicured hands. Kara handed them over with a smirk and the raven haired woman did everything in her power not to acknowledge it.

 

It did not take her much time at all to read through the changes to the plan and she found that she had no objections to anything. It would be far from the type of soiree she was used to attending as a Luthor but she had confidence that their employees would find it enjoyable. After all, this event was primarily for them and Lena was nothing if not caring. She held firmly to the belief that if you took care of your employees, they would offer their best in return. And while she may not be particularly well liked, she was respected.

 

      "Everything seems to be in order, I’m sure this will all go over very well. My staff is quite excited. Beyond our yearly Christmas party, this will be the only work sanctioned event they’ll have the opportunity to experience.” Lena quickly dashed her signature in a few places marked with vibrantly coloured arrow stickers. To which she simply arched her brow as the multi coloured additions were at stark odds with the woman who doubtless applied them.

 

Kara accepted the papers back with a chuckle. “Agreed. This will be my first event with my employees since my appointment as CEO. I’m eager to see the dynamic between them.” And uncharacteristically, the blonde’s eyes shuttered in uncertainty and her age was suddenly apparent. Lena had flashbacks of being a young and freshly appointed CEO in a male dominated industry and couldn’t help the flash of sympathy that ran through her. Serving to remind the slightly older woman that she was much the same not too long ago.

 

Quickly though, Kara drew herself up and her eyes now reflected confidence rather than insecurity. Lena did her the service of not drawing attention to the momentary vulnerability.

 

“Quite. I suppose I shall see you on Saturday then.” Nodding her head, Lena dismissed her guest with aplomb. Again, Kara’s veneer cracked and she was sure she saw a glimmer of admiration but it happened so fast she couldn’t be sure.

 

Once on her feet, Kara turned and made her way to the door only to turn back as she reached it. She tilted her head to the side while adjusting her glasses, impish grin stretching pink lips as she did so. And then she left just as abruptly as she had arrived.

 

Lena sat for a few moments, allowing the events of the last few minutes to sink in. She squinted her eyes in thought as she leaned back in her chair, hand raised to tap at her lips with deliberate fingers.

 

The young Luthor was slightly thrown off. Up until now Lena had only been subject to the (now clearly) well crafted version of Kara. Ever the image of self assured executive, it was rather jarring to see a side of her which more closely resembled a young ingenue.

 

Lena wasn’t sure that she liked her rival suddenly being humanized. She had already grudgingly admitted to herself that the girl was utterly charismatic and charming. Adding ‘human’ to the list did not spell out anything which could benefit the raven haired CEO from a business perspective. Despite her admittedly impressive voracity in the board room, she was warm and approachable, at least when she wanted to be. Lena had never been described as warm. Where she was often described as cold and frigid, Kara was described as likeable and trustworthy. And how could Lena compete with that?

 

She ignored the musings in the back of her own mind regarding how endearing this new side of Kara was. She had already resigned herself to working with the other woman, she could not afford to see her as anything other than an associate, an ally (at least for the moment.) Once their business was concluded, they would be rivals once more. And Lena would not allow herself to grow soft for the other woman. The young Luthor was determined to hold onto her image of the other CEO as a calculating and cold blooded business rival. She was simply too stubborn to admit that her initial impressions of the woman were largely coloured by her envy and jealousy at how quickly she’d taken to her relatively new role. To be sure, Kara was not the easiest pill to swallow. She was abrupt, unflinching in her determination, and entirely unwilling to accept anything less than the respect she was due. Outside of their strange and longstanding feud between their families, Lena had literally no reason to dislike the blonde. And she was slowly coming to realize that had they not been programmed to be each others rivals, she may have gone into a meeting with Kara entirely respecting and admiring her. It was a sobering thought and one Lena wasn’t sure what to do with. Especially in the face of proof that Kara didn’t dislike her at all, and instead seemed to legitimately respect and admire her.

 

***

 

The day of the party dawned and it was the perfect day for it. Sky bright, sun shining, a light breeze which was just enough to keep the bugs away but not enough to send any of the large party flying off in the wind. Lena had been worried, as they had decided on a large bbq which while at first she had felt it to be tacky, had eventually conceded that it would provide a great atmosphere for casual conversation and may perhaps defuse any lingering tension.

 

She was early for the party, altogether too concerned about her reputation and so she felt she needed to do a walk through before anyone arrived, just in case she needed to smooth any edges. She need not have worried, it seemed that Kara had handled everything beautifully and the entire outdoor venue was ready to receive guests. She was thoroughly impressed and found herself floundering for something to do to pass the time until everyone arrived, as she had expected to have at least a few last minute emergencies to handle. Thankfully, (or not? She wasn’t sure) she wasn’t left to her own devices for long as when she turned to make her way over to one of the long tables to anxiously await the festivities, she caught sight of Kara’s arrival.

 

Lena’s breath caught in her chest and she wasn’t sure how to proceed. Kara struck a figure which was not exactly reflective of the image she carefully maintained and projected to the media. Instead of a sleek and sexy ensemble which struck fear and lust in equal measure, she looked soft. Where usually she would be wearing a form fitting and sharp dress which conformed to the height of fashion, she was wearing a flowing and loose cream pink dress. It hung off her shoulders with thin straps over her shoulders, and scooped across her chest and it had sleeves which were pushed up her forearms to show unadorned hands and wrists. And much like that first morning she’d visited Lena at her home, her hair was down and she wore contact lenses. Her makeup was decidedly less severe than usual, and actually quite understated.

 

Finding she was glad of the fact that Kara had entered on the other side of the outdoor venue, Lena was able to pull herself together before the blonde had made her way to meet her in the grass. Lena couldn’t help but draw comparisons between this Kara and the one she’d gotten a glimpse of in her office earlier that week. She had shed her tycoon visage and instead wore one of a relaxed and free flowing soul. The young Luthor had to wonder which was the real Kara, or if she simply enhanced specific parts of herself depending on the setting.

 

“Lena. It’s nice to see you.” Those blue eyes were crinkled in a genuine smile as Kara approached the other CEO.

 

She was shaken and it took her slightly longer to reply than she was wont to do. “You as well Kara. You look lovely.” She felt her lips twitch in a smile, one that threatened to be genuine in a way she wasn’t sure she’d experienced in a very very long time. She quashed it before it escaped and instead offered a small and cordial smile along with her proffered hand. Kara laughed lightly and accepted the hand, holding it for a moment rather than shaking it as Lena had expected.

 

And then Lena found herself doing something she’s not sure she’d ever done. She blushed when she caught Kara’s eyes travel to take in her own form. She’d worn a green dress, cut in an alluring but not provocative v neckline and cinched comfortably at her waist, ending just above her knees. It was sleeveless and she had paired it with a long necklace which ended just above her cleavage. She had left her own hair loose as well, and rather than being smooth and straightened, she had allowed it to run wild and the soft waves were tossed with careless fingers leaving her with the appearance of beach hair. She had seemingly made a good choice in her appearance for the day if Kara’s warm gaze was any indication.

 

They hadn’t the chance to interact much further as their guests started to trickle in and the grills were fired up in preparation of the no doubt hungry masses.

 

Both women were quickly drawn into the thick of the party and separated. But if Lena’s eyes kept wandering to the form of the blonde, well, she couldn’t really be blamed could she.

 

***

 

A few hours into the party, Kara had finally found an out. She had been bombarded by so many people from the very first appearance of guests (who interrupted her moment with Lena which she wasn’t entirely pleased about but then they both had responsibilities and she didn’t let her consternation show) and with the appearance of someone else to the group she’d been stuck in just now, she saw her chance and took her leave.

 

Meandering through the small field, Kara couldn’t help but let her eyes wander, hoping to catch on the woman who had plagued her thoughts for the last few weeks.

 

In all honesty, Kara hadn’t gone into this partnership with any intentions other than furthering her own company, making allies, and learning from a very established and respected woman. She saw all those things as potentials in a partnership with Lubox, or more specifically with Lena Luthor. Even growing up and watching Clarke first befriend and then vilify Lex (who admittedly deserved his ire), Kara had been tired of the feud. She saw no reason to paint everyone with the same brush simply due to familial relations. And besides, she was doing everything she could to push Kryptonite Capsule in a direction she was passionate about so she knew the feeling of being overshadowed by her predecessor and how badly she wanted to step out of that shadow and cast her own. So out of mutual respect and a sort of kinship, she wouldn’t put that on Lena either.

 

Lena Luthor. How the woman had surprised Kara. She was consistently referred to as cold, calculating, and far more reminiscent of a robot than an actual human being. Kara had always resented the implication as it was so unbelievably disrespectful, not to mention the same business acumen had been present in Lex (before his transformation into a greedy and criminal dictator of his company) and he had been lauded for his excellent business sense and innate ability to read his market. The blatant sexism in how the media portrayed Lena had always enraged her and only more so after meeting and getting to know the woman.

 

Granted, Kara had been less than delicate in her insistence to work together but then Lena had contacted her first and she had seen ample opportunity in the meeting. And while she wasn’t exactly subtle she was confident that it would work out in the interest of both their companies. So far she had been proven correct in this assumption.

 

And Lena. Lena had continued to surprise and endear herself to Kara. The raven haired CEO was kind, and sharp witted with a dry humour rarely shown but which was all the more precious for it. And she cared for her employees to such an extent that Kara had privately deigned to be better to her own in an effort to emulate the other woman. She had developed a bit of a crush on the slightly older woman, there was no doubt about it. Fascinatingly though, their relationship did not feel like one of a mentor/mentee. They were already on equal footing, despite Kara’s relative newness to her role. However that didn’t mean they couldn’t learn from each other and Kara hoped she might have something of value to offer Lena in return. That being said, she had no intention of acting on this little crush while they were in the midst of such expensive and important business. Well, beyond a little harmless flirting that is. But following everything? Who knows.

 

Narrowly dodging yet another conversation, Kara’s eyes finally found their quarry. However her feet shuffled to a sudden stop and her eyes widened as they took in the sight before them.

 

Lena was standing just off from the centre of the party, hands crossed in front of her and feet restless in the grass as she watched the party before her with a strange sense of longing and loneliness. She was utterly and completely alone despite being surrounded by people. Literally on all sides of her people milled about, however they all left room between themselves and her. She was nestled in a crowd of people in a bubble entirely crafted out of their dislike and fear. While Kara hadn’t had a chance to breath or even eat the entire party for the sheer number of people approaching her, Lena was being avoided entirely.

 

Kara felt a pang of regret, she hadn’t realized this was a possibility although she cursed herself for not anticipating it. She had read the articles, she had seen how no one approached Lena at her own office, only interacting with the CEO if it was directly connected to their jobs. When they had been separated in the beginning of the party, Kara hadn’t had a second thought for this chance, as Lena was busy schmoozing with the elite and welcoming guests just as she had been. But then, greeting your boss at a work function was rather a requirement, wasn’t it? The blonde wished very much in that moment that she’d stayed within Lena’s bubble.

 

Making up her mind, Kara was just about to make her way over to Lena when something caught her eye. The bbq was a family event and many of their employees brought their young children. It was two of them who she had seen and they were shyly walking towards Lena. Two young girls, both in fresh white rompers, one with a large flower in her dirt smeared fingers while the other dawdled just behind her, barely peeking out to glimpse Lena only to hide behind the other girl once more. They couldn’t have been older than 4 or 5 years old.

 

Silently moving closer, Kara made sure to be in listening distance of the inevitable exchange.

 

The two children slowly made their way over to Lena who had noticed their approach not long after Kara had. The CEO who had previously been standing strong with a melancholic expression instantly melted at the sight. She turned and bent at the waist a little, a wide and dazzling smile adorning her features as she greeted the girls with a wave and a cheery “Hello.”

 

Bending her knees to be at their height, Lena greeted the shy girls who kept stuttering in their movements forward. Altogether too shy to approach her differently. Lena spoke in a soft voice as they stopped a few steps from her. “It’s alright darlings. Come here.” She wore a friendly smile as the two girls came up to her finally, and the older girl held out her hand with the large and slightly droopy flower. Kara could swear she saw a mist in Lena’s eyes as she accepted it with a trembling hand. “This is lovely, thank you. What is it for?”

 

Hiding her face in her hands momentarily, the older girl spoke in a halting voice. “Flowers are pretty and- and so are y- you.” Lena held the hand free of the flower to her chest for a moment as she breathed deeply and lifted her eyes skyward in an attempt to clear them of the tears. “Thank you sweetie, I love it. Can I have a hug?” Lena held her arms out in welcome, and the two girls both stumbled forward for a quick and shy hug before skittering away giggling.

 

Witnessing all of this, Kara inconspicuously wiped a few tears from her own eyes as she watched Lena stand back up, tall and composed. The young Luthor’s eyes swept around her, assuring that no one had seen her moment of weakness. But then her eyes caught on Kara’s and upon seeing the warmth and softness in those expressive blue eyes, she smiled fully, ducking her head as she pushed a few errant strands of hair behind her ear.

 

And well, Kara came to the conclusion that the scene she had just witnessed changed things. Although she couldn’t find it in herself to be upset by that fact, even considering the potential ramifications to their business partnership.

 

She made her way over to Lena, only hoping she could manage to keep that smile bright and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's look inspired by that one pic of Melissa Benoist with the flower in her hands.
> 
> The moment between Lena and the little girls inspired by a short clip of Katie on the set of Merlin where she was surrounded by makeup and wardrobe people but still alone.
> 
> So if you read my new Supercorp oneshot and the attached notes, you'll know some of what I'm going through lately. The cliffs notes version though is my mental health has been shit and I've been seeing a new therapist and was started on a new round of meds. So far so good and I'm slowly coming out of the spiral and managing to function once more. 
> 
> Please be patient with me, my head doesn't even let me get out of bed some days, so me being able to write is a vast improvement and it makes me happy that I can do it. And as happy as I am that I can write for you guys again, I'm mostly happy that I can write for my own enjoyment once more. That's big for me. 
> 
> So yeah, thanks for the continued support, it truly means the world to me.
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls, 
> 
> -Almightly mama dinosaur


	4. Engineering 'meetings'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the planning stages, Lena and Kara finally begin the manufacturing stage of their project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I am not an engineer. I know nothing about building technical thingies or how that shit works. I did quick google searches of console components and I just combined it into something that sounded realistic. I don't know if it is. Just, suspend your disbelief for the sake of fiction for now, yeah?
> 
> Also. Drunk CEOs contained within this chapter. You're welcome.
> 
> Happy reading little pterodactyls.

Finally, the planning stages of their project were complete and they could begin on manufacturing a prototype. They were going big, releasing a hybrid console with backwards compatibility with both Lubox and KC games was the goal and both Lena and Kara felt as though they’d struck an excellent balance in terms of the actual makeup of the product. The plan was to utilize the compact size of the Lubox console with it’s sleek and clean lines, but it would be manufactured in the colours of KC. Vibrant green lights and indicators along with the gunmetal grey colouring, textured similarly to carbon fibre. Combined with the inhouse built graphics card from KC (a well kept trade secret, one of which Lena still hadn’t managed to pry out of Kara), and the processor built by Lubox. Both were industry standard at this point, and while Lubox was known for their system’s exceptional speed and capability, KC was similarly known for generating the best visuals within the effects community. The other components were an amalgamation of industry standards of third party products, used within contractual obligations of course. The final component which they’d decided to build themselves, was the audio block. Both CEOs had spent countless nights in the state of the art lab located in Lubox’s basement designing and building it. Lena had been pleasantly surprised by Kara’s capabilities, she had no idea that the blonde was nearing her own abilities in terms of engineering.

 

In short, they were the perfect team. It was slightly unnerving to Lena and the feeling was only aided by her as of recently, visceral reaction to the other woman. Ever since the party, Lena had found herself re-examining Kara, intent to look beyond the image she’d convinced herself was the real version of her. And what she found surprised and delighted her.

 

Kara challenged her. Lena didn’t find herself challenged very often, and having a verbal sparring partner was thoroughly welcomed. Moreso though, Kara treated her like a person. There were precious few (if she were being honest with herself, she would say none. But that wasn’t something she was willing to face just yet) who treated her as anything other than a CEO, hurdle, or accomplishment. Sometimes meaning a notch in a bedpost, though Lena never allowed her short conquests to affect her negatively. When she indulged her baser needs, she maintained her powerful visage. Ergo she managed to keep the upper hand and while her occasional partners surely felt like she was a goal achieved, they never mentioned it or tried to use it against her. She had stopped bothering with shame in that respect eons ago, and they all seemed to realize that trying to use her own sexuality against her was a useless endeavor.

 

There was a side effect to these encounters though, one which she was less than thrilled with. Maintaining power with them in order to stay ‘safe’ as it were, meant she was robbed of the opportunity to, well.... be herself. She wasn’t a person, an individual, someone with personal agency, to them. She was an icon, a symbol. Lena felt dehumanized and thusly, a certain degree of enjoyment was lost to her.

 

Now, she didn’t have that sort of relationship with Kara, at least not at present. Though by this point, she was not ruling it out as an option. Throughout the weeks working with the other CEO, she found she was smiling more than she had in the past few years combined. She didn’t feel like a powerhouse, a force to be reckoned with, a living avatar of industry around Kara. She felt like.... Lena.

 

She wasn’t prepared to let that be known though. They were still working together, so that potential revelation simply had to wait.

 

“You’re doing it wrong.” Lena was reclined in a chair in the lab, hands idly fiddling with the casing for the audio block while Kara soldered wires a little further down the work bench.

 

The blonde growled under her breath and sat back in her chair, the soldering iron falling from her hands onto the scarred workbench with a clatter. “Well, you do it then Miss fancy pants PhD.” She smiled widely though somehow managed to make it seem vaguely threatening. It might have had something to do with the calculating and piercing blue eyes boring into Lena from afar.

 

Lena had a sudden thought that the expression had no business being as attractive as it was and she took a moment to clench her thighs under the guise of standing.

 

With an arched brow and challenging quirk of her lips, Lena strode over. Gesturing loosely with her hand for Kara to vacate the chair, she inwardly smirked as Kara huffed in annoyance before acquiescing to her wishes.

 

Taking the seat with a satisfied hum, Lena picked up the discarded iron and set about completing the connections in their design. Once finished, it would be ready for testing.

 

Of course in her self satisfaction, Lena had failed to account for the other woman’s ego. As she bent forward to get a closer look at what she was doing, Kara came up and stood directly behind her, head held low and just above her shoulder so she too could watch the work.

 

Lena took a measured inhale and told herself resolutely to ignore Kara’s presence and her delectable aroma which brought to mind images of laundry brought in from a line just before a storm hit, smelling distinctly like cleanliness and ozone.

 

She gritted her teeth as she worked, so focused on finishing in a timely fashion that she didn’t notice Kara’s eyes wandering. Her vantage point afforded her an excellent view of the long line of her throat, of the delicate curve of her ear, vaguely translucent in the harsh light of the lab. Bright blue eyes locked onto the movement of Lena’s jaw as she clenched her teeth, the muscles in her face contracting with the movement. Kara’s mouth watered and she had just enough time to pull back so as to avoid her face colliding with the back of Lena’s head as the raven haired woman suddenly sat back.

 

“There. Done. Hand me the casing.” Lena’s eyes were still focused on the wires and circuits as she held up a hand, waiting for her demand to be met.

 

Kara rolled her eyes and slumped over to pick up the small plastic material. Lena’s lips twitched in amusement, although she managed to reign it in before Kara turned and took notice. The blonde brought the casing over with no other complaints and Lena took it with a nod of her head before turning to delicately bring the components together. Once done, she set it on the workbench and sat back, finally looking up and meeting Kara’s eyes with a smug turn to her lips.

 

For the second time in as many minutes, the blonde rolled her eyes. “We won’t know if it’s done until we test it. Getting cocky right now is simply premature. And no one likes premature cock.” Her eyebrows wiggled and Lena almost choked on air before succumbing to the riotus laughter unsuccesfully held hostage in her lungs.

 

“Too true. Although it could be said that premature or not, it still isn’t welcome.” She grinned mischievously while Kara’s eyes sparkled with something. “Because let’s be real, no one likes a cocky attitude.”

 

The blonde CEO shook her head and chuckled. “Sure, that’s what we were talking about.” She then winked at the raven haired CEO who took her own turn to roll her eyes.

 

That being out of the way (so to speak), they set to testing their new tech.

 

***

 

Neither need have worried, the tech worked perfectly and aside from installing it into the rest of the console components, their work for the night was done.

 

In the face of a successful work day, Lena made her way into the break room adjacent to the lab and acquired the hidden bottle of bourbon she kept there for emergencies. She grabbed two tumblers and walked back out to greet the curious blue eyes following her every move.

 

“This calls for a celebration, wouldn’t you agree?” Her words were followed by a hearty chuckle from the younger woman who made grabby hands, much to Lena’s amusement.

 

It had been a long day, but Lena had a feeling it could be an even longer night.

 

***

 

Kara was laughing so hard her face was flushed. Although, that could have been the alcohol. They would never know. “You’re telling me-” Her words were interrupted by her own guffaws. “Wait wait wait, you’re telling me that _you_ pulled off a senior prank when you graduated?! Pffffttt.” Kara’s eyes were watering she was laughing so hard.

 

“Why is that so hard to believe?! I was somewhat of a rebel when I was younger I’ll have you know.” Lena chuckled and took a sip of her third- or was it fourth?- glass of bourbon. The incredulous expression on Kara’s face told her that the other woman still didn’t believe her. “Okay, I can prove it.” At this she unsteadily took to her feet, staggering slightly as she moved from her position sitting on the floor of the lab to pick up her phone where it was left on the work bench.

 

Successfully picking up her phone with a self satisfied ‘aha!’ Lena walked back over and unceremoniously plopped back down in front of the blonde. She fumbled with the device for a moment before she managed to unlock it (with only three tries thank you very much) and navigate to her photo album. She was sure she had a few pictures from her youth in there somewhere. Keeping them for nostalgia mostly, to remind herself she was human when no one else did.

 

Lena scrolled down, almost all the way to the end of the gallery before she found it. She crowed in victory before shoving the phone under Kara’s nose, thoroughly startling the woman who’s eyes had been firmly fixed on the empty bottom of her cup.

 

Crossing her eyes momentarily, Kara finally managed to focus her gaze and when she did, her bright blue eyes lit up with glee and she smiled so wide Lena could swear she could see her molars. Eager hands yanked the phone from Lena’s hands and much to the raven haired woman’s horror, she started to swipe.

 

“Nooooooo, no no no no no! Kara no!!!” Lena tried to get the phone back, but her slightly inebriated state left her less than coordinated (as already evidenced by her foray to the work bench all of 6 feet away) and instead of grabbing onto the phone, she tripped over her own feet and fell bodily into Kara. They both laughed heartily and continued to wrestle to try and take ownership of the small shiny device.

 

“Kara yes!” The blonde giggled as she used her long arms to her advantage and held the phone out of Lena’s reach. She continued to scroll in elation as Lena struggled to reach it and with each new photo, Kara’s giggles intensified.

 

“Oh my god, Lena were you a goth?!” She guffawed loudly.

 

Lena huffed in indignation and managed to move backwards and sit on her haunches, leaving Kara sprawled on the floor. “I wasn’t a goth. I was punk rock.” She sniffed derisively and raised her chin, nose lifted to an imperious height.

 

The other CEO snickered. “Oh excuse me, because there’s such a huge difference.” She fumbled her way up from the cold floor, sitting with her legs folded underneath her as she finally handed the phone back to it’s rightful owner.

 

Both were feeling a little more sober, the giggles and sudden activity serving to get their blood flowing once more instead of pooling uselessly in their lethargic veins. Lena sighed in exasperation. “Yes in fact, there is a difference.”

 

Kara grinned and leaned forward, elbows on her knees and hands hanging limply down in front of her. “Well, clearly I’m ignorant. Why don’t you educate me?” She tiled her head to the side, a challenge evident in her eyes.

 

The older woman’s breath hitched and suddenly, she realized that she had the upper hand here. There was no way that Kara expected her to rise to the taunt, up until now Kara had been the aggressor in their strange little flirtation. Well, Lena certainly didn’t want to be predictable now, did she? Neither did she want to lose. And brushing off those words felt distinctly like it would be a loss.

 

So with a raised brow and an impish grin, she did the only thing she could in that moment. She leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on Kara’s lips. A sqeak was the only sound the blonde made before their lips met, betraying her surprise. Though she didn’t let it dictate the remainder of the moment, and one of her hands lifted to sift through raven locks of hair and drag the other CEO closer.

 

Lena couldn’t say she was displeased with this turn of events, as she had managed to maintain her position while also appeasing her curiosity. She wouldn’t lie to herself and say she hadn’t imagined kissing Kara. The blonde was an absolutely stunning woman and she felt her blood warm whenever Kara looked at her with those intense eyes. However the reality vastly outshone her imagination.

 

Kara’s lips were skilled and they fell into sync rather quickly, especially considering their tipsy state. Lena matched her leisurely pace, hands moving forward to grasp both of Kara’s knees while the blonde’s other hand had raised to mirror her other hand gripping Lena’s jaw. When she felt those long fingers snake back into her hair, she let her hands travel forwards, up Kara’s thighs and gripping tightly. The blonde moaned into her mouth and Lena bit her lower lip, gradually easing out of the kiss.

 

They opened their eyes at the same time, green meeting blue.

 

“Well. That was unexpected.” Kara muttered, cheeks still aflame.

 

The raven haired woman’s eyes shuttered momentarily. “Not unwanted I hope.”

 

The grin which spread across perfect cupids bow lips was everything encouraging and warm. Not to mention sly. “No. Definitely not unwanted.” She bit her own lower lip as her eyes lowered to once more drink in the sight of Lena’s parted and gasping lips.

 

This time, they both moved and met in the middle. This kiss decidedly less lazy than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flail at me in the comments. I love reading them, they feed my writing fire.


	5. Announcement 'Meeting'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two CEOs wake up following their tryst in the lab and later announce their secret project. In a way. But they are less than focused when they find themselves with extra time on their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had planned for this whole fic to only be 5 chapters but then this chapter got away from me and as it is it's the longest so far but I am not done this fic. So there will be at least one more following this one. I am sorry that there is no smut in this chapter, but you'll see we're building to that. Next one, promise. ;]
> 
> Happy reading my little Pterodactyls.

The next morning was not kind. Drinking half a bottle of bourbon was a bad idea in and of itself, but add an almost empty stomach into the mix and you have a recipe for a killer hangover. They really should have stopped to eat during their hours in the lab. Oh well, hindsight and all that.

 

Beyond a little more making out, nothing had progressed the night before as far as their newfound physical relationship goes. They were both far too tipsy for that, but not so tipsy as to cross any lines. Lena and Kara may have been giggling, inarticulate messes the night before, but alcohol doesn’t magically transform people into a being with contrasting morals to their sober states. It simply lowers inhibitions, making sober thoughts into drunk words and actions.

 

Lena was laying on the cold floor, head propped on Kara’s stomach which was an awful pillow. Not that she noticed while asleep, but now that her body had rudely woken her, it was readily apparent. Kara was far too muscly, not an ounce of softness to those abs and while she would normally be extremely appreciative of that fact, the raven haired woman decidedly wasn’t in that moment. And Kara snored slightly, or at least she did when in an alcohol induced sleep. So her torso buzzed a little with each inhale, and the CEOs brain rattled in her skull each time she breathed.

 

In the interest of keeping her oh so valuable brain from incurring further damage, Lena threw an uncoordinated hand behind her head, basically punching the blonde in the stomach.

 

That was not her best idea.

 

Kara didn’t take well to being woken so abruptly. Or violently. She gasped loudly and sprang up, displacing Lena’s head and causing a rather piteous whimper to escape the usually put together CEO as her head fell back and smacked into the floor. Kara simply snickered at her pain. How rude.

 

“Up and at em’ Lena! The future waits for no woman.” With that the blonde leapt to her feet, reaching up and tying her hair back with the elastic around her wrist.

 

“Wh-” Lena squinted her eyes, the light behind Kara’s head making it almost impossible to see her. But that could be the hangover talking. “What the actual fuck Kara. Why aren’t you dead like me.” Her voice sounded like gravel and her throat felt like a cement mixer, all rough churning bits.

 

The other CEO grinned down at the raven haired woman. She shrugged. “I don’t get hangovers.” Kara reached a hand down, offering to help Lena to her feet.

 

Lena threw her a double middle finger in reply.

 

At this, Kara rolled her eyes and turned to pick up her phone from the floor before donning her suit jacket and slinging her purse over her shoulder. “Fine then. In that case, I’m not bringing you breakfast. Have a nice day.” She tilted her head a little and grinned in a rather fiendish manner. With that, she turned on her heel and made her way towards the entrance to the labs.

 

“Noooooooo. Karaaaa. Come baaaack.” Lena’s head was still back against the floor and her eyes were closed against the glaring light above her. She held her arms up and flapped them rather uselessly towards where she thought the younger woman might be standing.

 

She heard a chuckle and then the sound of footsteps, but she wasn’t sure if they were retreating or advancing thanks to the cottony feeling in her ears. The raven haired woman got her answer a moment later when strong hands grasped hers and somewhat jarringly pulled her up into a sitting position, whereupon Lena managed to get her feet under her before those strong hands pulled again and helped her stand.

 

Lena was still less than a functional human being. Between the hangover and her general lack of ability to face mornings with grace even under the best of circumstances, she felt (and likely appeared) like a zombie.

 

The older woman had still not opened her eyes, and Kara viewed her dubiously from in front of her. She hadn’t released Lena’s hands as she wasn’t sure she would still be standing if she had. As it was, the raven haired woman was swaying side to side, looking like she was dancing to a deranged beat playing in her likely pounding skull.

 

“Kara. Stand still.” Lena’s eyes remained closed.

 

A snicker preceded Kara’s words. “I’m not the one moving Lena. That’s all you babe.”

 

Lena groaned, and then succumbed to her sea legs, falling forward into Kara. Her bones sagged and she nuzzled her face into the blonde’s collarbone, sighing as she tried desperately to fall back into unconsciousness in order to escape the razor blades peeling away her brain millimetre by millimetre, layer by layer. Luckily for her, Kara’s arms had come up and wrapped under Lena’s arms in an effort to keep them both from falling back to the floor.

 

“Oooookay then. Let’s get you home.” Kara proceeded to shuffle Lena’s dead weight, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling one of the droopy arms over her own strong shoulders. Lena was half conscious, enough at least to move her feet when she felt them moving.

 

Through a peculiar sort of dance, Kara somehow managed to get them into a cab and eventually into Lena’s penthouse where she deposited the raven haired mess on her bed.

 

Upon feeling marginally comfortable for the first time since waking up (besides when held by Kara), Lena hummed in relief and almost instantly fell asleep.

 

But before she did, she could swear she felt the ghost of lips pressed to her temple.

 

***

 

The next few weeks were a whirlwind and unfortunately neither CEO had the time to devote to the other. They made up for it as much as they could with sneaky winks and saucy texts in the middle of team meetings (those were almost entirely from Kara and served only to make a blush rise to Lena’s cheeks at very inopportune moments.)

 

Finally, after huge amounts of time dedicated to working out the bugs in the system, coding the interface and designing the menus and layout, enabling backwards compatibility with _two_ previous generation consoles, and manufacturing everything, the system was ready enough to be announced to the public. It was just barely mid spring so they had just enough time to put together a showcase and impressive demonstration before they would be debuting it at E3 in June.

 

A moment was finally found where neither Lena nor Kara’s expertise was required, their team was putting the finishing touches on their showcase and both women were determined to put this gap in their schedules to good use. They hadn’t really discussed their relationship after the drunken kiss, deigning instead to continue with their flirtation. Though there was an unspoken agreement that this was due to the timing rather than lack of interest (at least Lena thought so, she couldn’t be 100% sure on that and this was the cause of much of her very recent anxiety.) And besides, they both enjoyed teasing and riling each other up far too much to give in right away, there was so much fun to be had in getting under the others skin.

 

The only thing left for them to do was draft a simple social media announcement designed to entice feverish anticipation for their showcase and subsequent unveiling. And since they didn’t have to be in the office, they weren’t.

 

Kara was on her way over to Lena’s home and to say the raven haired woman was antsy would be an understatement. They hadn’t been alone together since their impromptu celebration that night in the lab, and while Lena couldn’t speak for Kara, she was ridiculously wound up. Seeing the infuriating smirk on the younger woman’s face, having to ignore the verbal jabs when in public spheres, and enduring the near endless string of inappropriate texts while in the company of many of their employees had all but driven her mad.

 

She would get her own, she would beat the blonde at her own game. But then, were there really any losers in their situation? She couldn’t be sure that when push came to shove, she wouldn’t be happy to crumble to the other woman’s whims.

 

A quick rap was heard from the door, signalling the younger CEOs arrival.

 

Lena took a deep breath, and then walked slowly to the door so as to gather her wits and avoid drowning.

 

The raven haired woman flipped the lock on the door and pulled it open in a sort of lazy manner. “So nice of you to join me.” A lone brow twitched upwards, lips twisting with a poorly hidden smirk.

 

Kara rolled her eyes and simply strode in like she owned the place, her shoulder brushing Lena’s as she passed. “I’m hardly late if we didn’t agree on a specific time. You should know better than to try and bait me Lena.” She chuckled as she lowered her bag to the floor next to the couch, kicking off her heels and shoving them underneath the coffee table with the tips of her toes.

 

Squinting her eyes, Lena darted her gaze down next to her and regarded the perfectly functional shoe rack next to the front door. Deciding it wasn’t worth the effort, the older woman shrugged and closed the door, locking it with a flick of her wrist. She made her way into the kitchen, the living room and couch in clear view from behind the island.

 

“Would you like anything to drink?” Lena had opened the fridge and was now perusing it’s contents as though she didn’t already know that a one litre carton of milk, a half consumed bottle of white wine, three slices of two day old pizza, and an arm and hammer freshener were the only things in it.

 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea, especially considering last time? You’re a bit of a lightweight if I recall correctly.” Kara’s smugness was entirely apparent in her voice, and Lena was half glad her head was still in the fridge and she hadn’t seen the expression surely gracing striking features. She’s sure the combination of smug voice and smug expression would have rendered her momentarily inert.

 

As it was, she had a short moment to school her features before she closed the fridge quickly with a mock affronted look. “Excuse me. Just because you have an almost alien reaction to drinking such an astonishing amount of alcohol does not make me a lightweight. You my dear, are an anomaly and it is simply setting others up for failure to set the bar based on your own tolerances.” Lena held an accusing finger aloft as she made her way over to the couch where Kara was now lounging with a long, bare, and exceptionally well muscled arm stretched across the low back.

 

“Besides, if _you_ recall, you were just as drunk as I was at the end of the night.” Kara scoffed. Lena grinned, snickering as she dropped onto her couch and momentarily displacing Kara as the cushions bounced under the sharpness of her landing.

 

“Well. Now that that’s settled.” Kara clapped her hands together, elbows pointed out. “We need to draft that announcement. Which of our accounts should we use?”

 

Thereafter, it didn’t take them long to settle on a decision. This time they decided they would make the announcement in two. Half posted on Lena’s twitter with Kara tagged and vice versa. Those looking for the full announcement would have to read both tweets.

 

They had come up with a simple multilayered image with their new logo (the console was a new breed, using their existing logos or trying to come up with an amalgamation simply didn’t suffice), and then split the layers, creating two separate images. One would be attached to Lena’s tweet, the other to Kara’s. Both would have to be downloaded, placed on top of each other, and have their opacity slightly manipulated for the final image to be revealed. Separately they didn’t look like much, but together? They felt it was enticing. And hopefully would encourage curiosity and eventually lead to generating a buzz surrounding the impending announcement at E3.

 

 ** _@LenaLu :_** Do you think they can handle it **@KryptoniteKara**? _#E3_

 

 ** _@KryptoniteKara :_** I don’t know **@LenaLu**. They might not be ready. _#E3_

 

The logo was a Hippocampus, backlit in radioactive green light. A mythical creature, a hybrid with the upper body of a horse, and the lower body of a fish. But then, the hippocampus was also a part of the human brain. Mostly responsible for such things as regulating emotions, long term memory, and spatial navigation. All three of which were exceptionally important ingredients to successful gameplay. Not to mention, fairly recent research suggested video games impact the hippocampus region of the brain and encourage stimulation and cognitive growth. So the logo was twofold. It was a hybrid in both image and meaning.

 

They felt it was quite apropos.

 

Inevitably, their tweets quickly gained fervent analysis and fans were scrambling to decode the images. There were already dozens of replies on each, and thousands of retweets and likes. And it had only been an hour.

 

Satisfied with the response, both women decided to turn off their phones. Their jobs were done, they didn’t want to dwell and stress over the next steps.

 

“So Ms Danvers, what now?” Lena reclined on the couch, her back against one of the arms with her legs curled before her. Kara was similarly seated across from her, only with her long legs stretched out enough that her toes were tickling the bottoms of Lena’s feet.

 

Kara’s eyes took on a dark gleam. The blonde regarded Lena, head tilted and lower lip caught between perfect white teeth. “I have a few ideas. Ms Luthor.”

 

Lena shuddered, and she didn’t bother to hide it. Not needing more invitation than that, Lena pushed off from the cushions and dragged her hand along the back of the couch as she eased forward on her knees bracketing the outstretched legs beneath her. Hovering above the blonde, Lena let her hands fall to the arm of the couch on either side of Kara. Her black hair was loose, falling in a curtain down one side of her elegant neck. The slouchy pullover she wore dipping in the front and affording the blonde with a generous view of her cleavage.

 

The older woman hummed in thought. “Well Ms Danvers. Is that all or were you intending to share?”

 

“I don’t know Lena. You might not be ready.” Kara followed her words with a saucy wink, causing Lena to groan in annoyance at the echo of her earlier tweet.

 

Rather quickly though, the groan turned into one of delight when the younger woman leaned up and caught her lips in a sultry kiss.

 

As Kara’s hands came up and grasped Lena’s thighs, dragging her down to sit in her lap with force, the raven haired woman was undeniably happy they had reached this point in their relationship. She didn’t feel as though either would ever stop challenging the other, being complacent just wasn’t something they were willing to be and that held true in the context of their relationships. Most specifically in those of the physical and/or romantic nature.

 

Their kiss became less languid, warm tongues caressing and quick gasps at the hint of teeth. This led to exploratory hands in the form of Lena’s dragging up Kara’s biceps and over her taught shoulders, finger tips digging into soft skin at her collarbone. The blonde’s hands gripped Lena’s thighs tightly before venturing back and clutching her ass, encouraging a slow grind of generous hips.

 

“Mmm-” Lena tried to speak, but she could barely drag herself away from those addictive and talented lips. “Fuck. Kara, I have a bed.”

 

A low chuckle met her statement. “Good for you. I have a bed too.” The blonde angled her head down and a wry grin was felt against Lena’s neck. Lena groaned again.

 

“You’re a dumbass.” For all her taunting words, Lena lifted a hand and aided Kara’s ministrations on her neck with fingers combed through golden locks, lowering to clasp around the base of a corded throat.

 

Kara moaned lowly at the pressure and she bit softly at the prominent tendon stretched in Lena’s neck. The older woman growled at the feeling which spurred the blonde on, using her impressive muscle to displace the raven haired woman so she could lay her back and nestle her hips between now spread legs.

 

“It’s a good thing we turned our phones off earlier.” Kara breathed into Lena’s mouth, teasing those red lips by brushing them with her own until the older woman tried to follow them. She would pull back each time Lena would try to engage her in a kiss, causing frustrated whimpers to escape through the tunnel of an elongated and now lightly bruised throat.

 

Her jaw working in minor irritation, Lena played along. “It’s also a good thing we’re sober.” She lifted her idle hands and slid them below the hem of Kara’s shirt, up along the tensed ridges of her back. The blonde hummed and seemed to melt a little, and Lena stored that information away as potentially useful.

 

“You mean it’s a good thing you’re sober. You lightweight.” She laughed when Lena playfully swatted at her back, and then Kara moaned when short nails dug into the shallow dimples at her waist.

 

Lena was learning so much. Kara’s back seemed to be one large erogenous zone and the raven haired woman’s mind was instantly ablaze with ideas on how she could exploit that in the future.

 

In her momentary distraction, Kara lacked the wherewithal to keep up her game and Lena successfully captured her lips with ardent purpose.

 

Perhaps they had spoken enough for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! I truly love hearing what you guys think. It makes me happy.
> 
> Love Almighty Mama Dinosaur (AKA Sam)


	6. Subsequent encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena cross and set boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eternal apologies for how long this took to post. I moved two and a half months ago and I have been without internet since. The only reason I'm able to post today is because I'm stealing my mother's wifi because I'm at her house for thanksgiving dinner. Canadian thanksgiving is tomorrow.
> 
> Anyway, this is it! The last chapter!!!!!

They did eventually make it to the bedroom, if only because the couch afforded very little room for maneuverability. After one too many moments where they almost fell off the couch, Kara had huffed in annoyance and quickly scooped Lena up, prompting shapely legs to wrap tightly around her waist.

 

To say Lena was impressed was an understatement. She had always appreciated Kara’s arms, they were a sight to behold to be sure. But to firsthand experience the almost unearthly strength held in a tightly coiled and alluring physique was something else entirely.

 

“Kara, fuck.” Lena was breathless as Kara carried her towards the hallway. In response, the blonde turned almost halfway down the hall and slammed Lena back into the wall. Lena hissed in appreciation as the younger woman turned talented lips to her neck. Hands that were holding the underside of thighs squeezed possessively when Lena’s hands gripped mussed blonde tresses in the interest of keeping her focus on her highly sensitive neck.

 

When Kara bit particularly hard at the edge of Lena’s collarbone, the raven haired woman couldn’t control her response of hips rolling and legs tightening even more.

 

This prompted the blonde into action once more as she desperately needed to be able to see Lena, to touch her. And their current position severely limited her options.

 

With an almost feral growl, Kara tensed her muscles and hiked Lena higher on her hips, traversing the length of the hallway with hasty steps. She roughly shouldered the bedroom door open, causing it to bounce back and dent the drywall behind it and amusing Lena enough that a throaty chuckle escaped reddened lips. “Impatient are we?”

 

Kara smirked against the underside of Lena’s jaw. “And you’re not?” With that she dropped Lena on the bed and stepped back. When the older woman tried to push herself onto her elbows, the blonde was quick to dart a hand out and push her back down with firm pressure against her sternum. Lena raised a brow at the action, but allowed Kara to take control for the moment, curious to see where the other woman was leading them.

 

A slow smile spread across Kara’s flushed cheeks and her teeth captured her lower lip as she stepped back a few paces once more, now sure Lena would stay put. Under the dark and watchful emerald eyes tracking her every move, Kara slowly and carefully pulled her tank top up and over her head, arms crossed and making sure to clench every muscle along the way. The hitched breath and pale hands threading through midnight hair from the older woman on the bed made it entirely worth it.

 

“You’re aware your body is entirely unfair, right?” Lena laughed disbelievingly, the sound turning into genuine laughter as Kara continued to remove her clothes. She shimmied out of her jeans in what was sure to be an attempt to be sexy, but her tight skinny jeans necessitated a wiggle which ended up looking more like a cracked version of the mashed potato dance.

 

Kara huffed in annoyance and planted her hands on her hips once she’d successfully removed her pants. “You know, laughter is considered rude when someone is trying to give you a strip tease.” The twinkle in her eyes belied her statement.

 

With another chortle, Lena finally did push herself to her elbows. “Oh please, your dorkiness is entirely endearing.” Another snicker escaped ruby lips. “Please, do continue.”

 

The blonde raised an imperious brow before quickly reaching behind her back and flipping her bra open to drag it down her arms and toss it behind her. Her hands found her hips again and she raised her chin, daring Lena to laugh once more.

 

Only, the laughter had been overridden by slack jawed lust. Lena stared, and a quiet whimper escaped without her permission. Kara grinned as she moved forward and pushed the older woman back again. Clad only in her underwear, she pulled herself onto the bed, knees on either side of Lena’s hips.

 

Golden hands lowered and skimmed across the flicker of skin shown between Lena’s sweatpants and pullover. “You know....” Kara’s hands grew bolder and ran upwards, bringing the pullover with them and revealing creamy skin which quivered under each pass of her hands. “I didn’t expect you to be this submissive. Apparently your bravado in business is a front. Who would have thought?” Her hands came back down to jutting hips and squeezed.

 

Lena rolled her eyes, though whether in pleasure or annoyance, Kara couldn’t be sure. “Oh darling, I’m simply not showing my hand yet. I’m learning your moves so I can better counteract them. Observing if you will.”

 

The blonde grinned crookedly. “Sure you are.” Her hands moved upwards again and brought the shirt up and over Lena’s head without having to prompt the older CEO to lift her upper back and head from the bed. To Kara’s utter delight, the raven haired woman had entirely foregone a bra that day, deigning instead to dress for comfort. “Fuck me.”

 

A smirk adorned ruby lips and emerald eyes gleamed. “We’re getting there.” In answer to this, Kara surged forward and connected her breathless mouth to the panting pair of lips below her. This kiss was more desperate than their others, fuelled by raw sexual tension which was only increasing with each action.

 

Lena’s hips bucked and her hands gripped Kara’s sides with force as their naked torso’s brushed. The deliberate movement having the effect of applying pressure to the blonde’s barely clothed sex, encouraging a strangled moan to arise from heaving lungs.

 

Feeling that their pace was entirely too sedate considering the lead up to this moment, Lena let her hands caress tensed muscle down to Kara’s waist where her impatient fingers dipped under the sides of the blonde’s underwear and started tugging it down. Getting the hint, Kara lifted one knee and moved to the side slightly to allow the scant piece of fabric to slide down her legs, aided by one of her own hands. Quickly thereafter she moved back to the edge of the bed again, this time her hands digging into the sides of Lena’s bottoms and trailing them down smooth legs, tracking kisses down and following the trail of the clothing.

 

Both entirely disrobed now, Kara crept up Lena’s nude and prone body to her previous position, leaning down to settle another feverish kiss against ardent lips. Her hands wandered, grasping and tracing each dip and curve in the body beneath her. Neither were Lena’s hands shy, as one meandered between them enough to cup one of Kara’s breasts, thumb stroking over an erect nipple and the other hand clasping the blonde’s backside tightly enough to bring her heat down against the raven haired woman’s lower stomach.

 

Kara mewled and using the younger woman’s momentary distraction to her advantage, Lena quickly flipped them, allowing her hips to apply firmer pressure in the cradle between Kara’s legs while her left arm raised to press fixedly across Kara’s shoulders. The blonde gasped in surprise, her eyes sparkling in newfound arousal. Lena’s lips twitched in mirth. “What, did you think I wasn’t serious before?”

 

The younger CEO made an admirable attempt to reply, her words only slightly choppy as Lena’s hips applied slow pressure. “I di- I did actually.” Her eyes rolled back and her chest stuttered when the raven haired woman rolled her hips. “I thought- fuck- I thought you were all talk.” Her hands raised to Lena’s hips in a bruising grip, encouraging their movement.

 

Lena’s eyes flashed dangerously. “You should know by now Ms Danvers. Never underestimate me.” With that, her right hand snaked downwards and cupped Kara’s dripping sex. The loud moan this drew from the blonde’s corded throat served to bolster Lena’s resolve, leading to her deft fingers delving without hesitation into Kara. She used her hips behind each thrust of her fingers, curling them slightly on each outward pull. Her palm rubbed against the younger woman’s stiffened clit solidly with each push.

 

Chest heaving, Kara breathed her moans into Lena’s mouth as one of her hands gripped the back of Lena’s neck with herculean force, keeping her head in place. Her other hand was pressed into Lena’s lower back, short nails digging into the limber body which was swiftly taking her apart.

 

Finding the hand at the base of her skull to be extremely satisfying but ultimately closer to Kara regaining control than she liked, Lena shifted her left arm so that her own hand was gripping the base of Kara’s neck, applying _just_ enough pressure to heighten the euphoria thrumming in the blonde’s veins.

 

That’s how Kara came, her hand almost painfully holding Lena’s head directly above her and Lena’s hand tightened around her own throat, their eyes resolutely affixed in an exquisite shared gaze.

 

Hips jerking and back arched so her breasts pressed into the woman above her, Kara saw bliss behind her eyelids, unable to keep her eyes open for the crescendo of her orgasm. Her voice deserted her, only frantic breaths matching no pattern to betray her state.

 

Lena slowed fractionally, easing the blonde down with care. Her hand loosened around Kara’s neck, thumb moving to rub gently in the divot where her neck met her collarbones. The body below her quivered, hips twitching as Lena pulled out and allowed her slick fingers to gently skate over the blonde’s clit.

 

Breaths laboured, Kara finally found her words. She stared at the ceiling, eyes slightly unfocused. “Well. I have never been so happy to be proven wrong.”

 

A hysterical laugh bubbled from the raven haired woman’s lungs and she lowered her head to rest her forehead on Kara’s shoulder. The blonde giggled and raised her arms to wrap around Lena’s back, hugging her close.

 

“I hope this means you won’t underestimate me ever again. That you’ve learned your lesson.” Lena pushed up to her knees, her hands hanging on either side and resting carelessly on Kara’s thighs still wrapped around her.

 

Kara’s eyes glittered. “I don’t know..... I might need another lesson in the future.” She bit her bottom lip and trailed her hands up from Lena’s belly to grasp her breasts. Lena’s lips parted, her tongue darting out to wet them as she arched forward into Kara’s hands. “But for now.....”

 

The blonde pushed up and sat with Lena in her lap, encouraging strong legs to move from between her own to instead circle her waist. The blonde greedily caught Lena in a frantic kiss, one arm tightly holding the older woman against her as she shifted and braced her other arm on the mattress to lay Lena on her back. A whimper left Lena’s lips as the blonde ended their kiss in favour of enveloping a peaked nipple in her mouth, tongue twisting and prodding against the rigid flesh.

 

Lena was writhing beneath her, altogether beyond ready as she was thoroughly riled up from successfully making the blonde come. Surprisingly, Kara didn’t tease or draw out the moment. Instead smoothly entering Lena with two fingers, fluidly coaxing her to her apex with finesse and a determined tongue now teasing the raven haired woman’s own in a breathless kiss as she swallowed load moans.

 

Her pleasure crested, lungs desperate for air, hips rolling to try and chase as much of the sensation as possible. She rode it out, feeling Kara slow minutely but not stopping. Instead of slowing down further, the blonde trailed kisses and bites down Lena’s body. The younger woman’s fingers started to pick up speed once more and Lena laughed breathlessly as her hands gripped the bedspread beneath her with white knuckles.

 

When her breathing picked up again, Kara grinned devilishly against her lower stomach and caught Lena’s eyes. She winked and then lowered her head, tongue joining her hand in delivering overwhelming bliss to Lena’s nervous system. Her tongue focused on her clit, lashing and rippling against it while her lips sealed a circle, sucking carefully.

 

“Fuck- Kara- “ Lena’s words failed her. Nothing seemed like enough. What words could she possibly use to define the absurdly all encompassing, almost out of body feeling intoned in her being, reverberating in her bones? Instead she moved a hand and gripped Kara’s hair tightly as she rolled her hips agains the mouth stubbornly pressed to her.

 

She came again, her voice ragged and raw as she screamed her release. Her head fell back into the pillows, neck stretched and tensed as she desperately tried to find her breath, Kara tenderly working her through it the entire time. Eventually Lena relaxed bonelessly into the bed, her legs falling open and hands dropping to her sides as her chest heaved, drawing oxygen in with avid breaths.

 

Kara removed herself from between Lena’s legs, causing a twitch in bruised hips as she reclaimed her fingers. The blonde crawled up the length of the older woman, eventually settling on her side next to her. She delicately ran a hand back and forth over the raven haired woman’s stomach as she gazed down at her with uncharacteristic tenderness.

 

Heaving a sigh, Lena turned on her side and nestled into Kara, depositing a light kiss to her shoulder before resting her head against it. “Will you tease me later if I fall asleep right now.” Lena’s words were low, sleep already invading her senses.

 

The younger woman chuckled. “Undoubtedly, yes.” Despite her words, one of her hands raised to card through midnight locks and her lips rested against a relaxed brow.

 

Lena only grunted in acknowledgement before she succumbed to her exhaustion.

 

Kara allowed herself a moment to take in the woman curled comfortably into her, enjoying how she actually looked her age in sleep. The ever present shrewd eyes and tight jaw absent for once. It didn’t take long for her to follow her into unconsciousness.

 

***

 

When they wake on Saturday morning, it’s to small purple bruises marring their otherwise perfect skin. Constellations on their hips, scattered on their necks, and a pleasant soreness present in their muscles.

 

Once again, Lena was subject to Kara’s entirely too bubbly and cheerful morning self. Although the older woman really couldn’t complain too much. As while she sat at the breakfast bar at her kitchen island brooding into a steaming mug of black coffee, the blonde was cooking breakfast. So for the first while she simply sat with a scowl while Kara chattered away happily, and once she had ingested two cups of coffee, she escalated to complaining about everything except the younger woman.

 

First it was that her coffee kept fogging her glasses and she angrily muttered about needing to invent a new, unfoggable glass.

 

Then she complained about the smudges on her glasses, which were in fact caused by her own fingers futilely trying to wipe away the fog each time she took a sip.

 

Her third complaint was that her bar stools were uncomfortable and not tall enough for the height of the breakfast bar, leaving her arms raised awkwardly akimbo as her elbows leaned on the dusky marble. This one Kara simply laughed about as Lena began planning an entirely illegal bonfire on the roof of the building where upon they would hack apart the stools and use them as fuel.

 

By the time the blonde was pulling perfectly golden waffles from a waffle maker the older woman didn’t even realize she owned and plating the scrambled eggs and bacon, Lena had moved on to how her forks were too heavy.

 

Only a few hours later would the raven haired woman possess the mental facilities to appreciate the fact that Kara had simply nodded her head and hummed in agreement each time Lena had grumbled her general displeasure. She would then fill the gaps where Lena began staring into space with anecdotes and amusing stories of her sister. Which again, the grumpy woman would return to later because the blonde had a sister?!

 

Suffice it to say that once their appetites were sufficiently satiated and they had tidied the kitchen, the older woman made sure that Kara’s sexual appetite had also been fed. After all, she deserved a proper thank you for both feeding and putting up with her morning persona.

 

Kara did not mind.

 

***

 

Come Monday morning the bruising on their necks had not receded and neither woman cared enough to expend the effort required to conceal them. They had both independently decided that shame was a waste of their energy eons ago. So they honestly didn’t give the marks a second thought in terms of going out in public with them.

 

When Lena arrives at her office before even Jess that morning it’s to find the blonde comfortably seated in the chair in front of her desk, efficiently spreading packets of paper on the cleared surface.

 

Her sigh alerted the younger woman of her presence and Lena simply rolled her eyes at the cheeky grin she was graced with.

 

“Surprised to see me?” Kara’s grin was shameless and her head tilted, as though she was inspecting Lena’s form.

 

“Not in the slightest.” Lena deadpanned, continuing towards her desk and having her butt playfully slapped as she passed the younger woman. This prompted a barely there smile to tug at her lips as she settled in her own chair behind her desk.

 

Lena twisted her neck, sighing in relief as a few vertebrae popped. One graceful hand reached out and grasped the nearest sheaf of papers, pulling it towards her. With a quick cursory glance the CEO determined it’s contents.

 

The document in question was the official summary report from the team detailing their plans for the showcase as well as a full and extremely focused account of each stage of the project. With this information they would be able to most accurately ascertain the number of hours, man power utilized, and resources consumed since the project’s inception.

 

No other greetings or any kind of pleasantries were exchanged and Lena allowed Kara to jabber on about the contents of the first report while Lena had started on the second report detailing sales projections and current market statistics. The older woman could only hope she would be fully cognizant by the end of it with a few final lingering cobwebs cleared out dextrously by the currently dormant business savvy version of herself.

 

Most of their morning was spent this way, affording Lena ample time to don the stoic mask required of her position.

 

Finally the time allotted for their briefing arrived and both CEOs made their way out of the office, passing a bewildered Jess whose eyes were wide as they caught sight of the two colourful necks. The stares did not lessen as they continued to trek with self assured purpose towards the board room where all other relevant parties were waiting. And when they finally crossed the threshold and faced their employees from the head of the long table, the trend continued. Gobsmacked expressions aside, everyone managed to buckle down and ignore the elephant in the room. Not one person other than the CEOs themselves dared to question them, though theories surely abounded.

 

“Thank you all for being here on time. Now, we want to hear ideas on how to improve the numbers presented to us in your statistics and projections report.” Lena immediately steered the meeting with an iron grip, causing a slight tremor to flow through the younger woman next to her. She managed to smother her smirk, but only barely.

 

Kara cleared her throat. “Your projections are admirable, but we would prefer to see data that guarantees without a doubt that beyond day one consoles and sales, we have a product with room to grow. We need to capitalize on it’s potential and currently your reports only detail your expectations for it as it is in it’s current form.” She clasped her hands on top of the table and stared at those assembled with a loaded gaze.

 

Lena grinned and her eyes flashed, the look inspiring a few straightened backs and nervous gulps through the room. “Yes and that is not good enough. We didn’t go to all the trouble to pioneer a never before seen hybrid console only for it to die following it’s initial release. We will be dedicating the same amount of effort, time and resources to the hybrid as we do to our individual flagship consoles.”

 

To be entirely fair, the projections were already highly encouraging and they knew they had what would be an instant success on their hands but they needed more. They had to keep pushing the envelope to stay ahead of the curve, so they felt it was quite appropriate to encourage enterprising ideas at this early stage.

 

The heavy stares levelled by both women caused their team to sweat but also served to embolden each other even further and they felt far more comfortable in their positions than they ever had. They each had an ally who held as much power and esteem as the other, they weren’t alone at the top anymore.

 

***

 

While they felt no shame over their appearance, they were not naive enough to assume people would not try to make a big deal of it. And true to fashion, when they left the briefing and went to a trendy bistro for their lunch it took all of ten minutes before their phones blew up with notifications. Entirely made up of exaggerated and outlandish theories of course. Social media never failed to disappoint.

 

Attached to photos of them sitting at their table were hastily written and poorly edited articles from every gossip rag there was. Both the blonde and raven haired woman spared no one from their ire with menacing glares aimed at all people surrounding them. Quite quickly the other patrons abandoned their rubbernecking when speared with the cold eyes, heads turned hastily downwards toward their laps and phones frantically shoved in pockets.

 

By the time they’d returned to Lubox, they had agreed that their favourite call out was by the one and only TMZ.

 

The fact that the whole thing had come full circle was not lost on either of them and they felt a perverse and morbid amusement over the whole situation.

 

 ** _@TMZ :_** Told you so. **@LenaLu** and **@KryptoniteKara** caught in public with battle scars. Who do you think won? When will they rip each other apart?

 

“Kara.” The blonde was still glaring at her phone, eyes squinted dangerously. “Kara.” Still nothing. Instead, Lena scooted across the couch and grabbed the phone from her hands, eliciting a menacing stare to be directed towards her. The older woman only rolled her eyes. “Staring at the tweet won’t make it disappear. Fucks sake, it looks like you’re trying to set it afire.”

 

The younger woman scowled and crossed her arms petulantly. “Maybe I was.”

 

Lena arched a brow and hummed. “I don’t blame you, this is almost worse than being gal pal-ed.” With a sigh, Lena took to her feet and deposited both their phones on her desk before returning to her place next to Kara. She sidled as close as she could, turned towards the irate blonde and placed a hand high on a tense thigh.

 

Narrowed eyes slid her way. “What are you doing.” Instead of answering, Lena bit her lip and flicked her eyebrows up. “It won’t work Lena. I’m too mad to be horny.” To which the older woman just chuckled and tightened her hand as it trailed up Kara’s thigh.

 

“Kara. We can deal with the tabloids later, preferably with level heads.” She lowered her head and placed a light kiss against the soft skin below Kara’s ear. She internally delighted at the shiver the younger woman failed to suppress. She could sense her impending victory and she revelled in it.

 

True to form, Kara acquiesced to Lena’s guidance.

 

They did not handle the media storm until quite later in the day.

 

 ** _@KryptoniteKara :_** The only ripping **@LenaLu** and I will be doing is ripping each other’s clothes off. **@TMZ** did you even try with that tweet? _#toomuchwomanforyou_

 

 ** _@LenaLu :_** I can’t really blame them **@KryptoniteKara**. I think **@TMZ** ‘s brains would have exploded if they’d realized the truth. _#toomuchwomanforthem_

 

 ** _@AlisBIOlogical :_** Really **@KryptoniteKara**?! I don’t need to read about your sex life on social media. **@LenaLu @TMZ** _#thatsmylittlesister #wherestheeyebleach_

 

 ** _@LenaLu :_** You’re the sister then **@AlisBIOlogical**? If it makes you feel any better, **@KryptoniteKara** is shameless with everyone. Not just you. **@TMZ**

 

 ** _@KryptoniteKara :_** Shocked you remember I mentioned her **@LenaLu**. I assumed things I say in the morning didn’t register. **@AlisBIOlogical @TMZ** _#morninggrump_

 

 ** _@AlisBIOlogical :_** Oh my god please stop **@KryptoniteKara**. And no, it doesn’t help **@LenaLu**. Nice to meet you though. **@TMZ** _#thatsstillmylittlesister_

 

 ** _@LenaLu :_** Likewise **@AlisBIOlogical**. **@KryptoniteKara @TMZ** _#awkwardintroductions_

 

 ** _@KryptoniteKara :_** Hey **@TMZ** if this thread wasn’t enough proof, let me spell it out for you. **@LenaLu** and I are _#inlesbianstogether._ **@AlisBIOlogical**

 

 ** _@LenaLu :_** I think you mean _#inbisexualstogether_ **@KryptoniteKara**. **@AlisBIOlogical @TMZ** _#bierasure_

 

 ** _@KryptoniteKara :_** Oh honey. **@LenaLu** I did it for the meme. **@AlisBIOlogical @TMZ** _#sweetcinnamonroll #toogoodforthisworld #toopure_

 

 ** _@LenaLu :_** There was nothing pure about the other night **@KryptoniteKara** , and you’d do well to remember it. **@AlisBIOlogical @TMZ** _#twocanplayatthatgame_

 

 ** _@AlisBIOlogical :_** Jesus fuck. **@LenaLu** & **@KryptoniteKara** would you kindly fuck off. **@TMZ** _#why_

 

 ** _@TMZ :_** Not even mad. This thread will make a great new story. Thanks for the inspiration **@KryptoniteKara** & **@LenaLu**! **@AlisBIOlogical** _#westillwin_

 

 ** _@LenaLu :_** Goddamn it. **@KryptoniteKara @AlisBIOlogical @TMZ**

 

***

 

A handful of months later when E3 rolled around, their expected success was blown out of the water by the absolutely insane reception their console received at the conference. While they had foreseen their product being successful, they hadn’t expected it to be breaking barriers and setting a new precedent in the market. At least not to that degree.

 

They had thought that there would be at least a few unsavoury reviews as while yes, the console was backwards compatible to the most recent generation games from both Kryptonite Capsule and Lubox, it also would boast new games specifically coded to the hybrid which wouldn’t be able to be played on either flagship console.

 

As despite the ecstatic rumblings in the majority of the gaming community, there were purists out there who would have stuck with their separate consoles instead of buying a new one. The information that new games would be released only for the hybrid was expected to anger some, as in order to keep up with the best games they would have to upgrade out of necessity.

 

Surprisingly this did not anger many at all. The simple fact that this console and partnership ushered in a new era of gaming was enough to entice feverish levels of excitement in gamers of all creeds.

 

Aside from the console blowing their projections out of the water, the two CEOs found themselves centre of another media storm. They had become somewhat of an ‘it’ couple in the queer community, if not _the_ it couple. The fact that they were out women in such positions of power and success had made them paragons in their own right, but together? It seemed they were launched into iconic status. They had already partaken in countless interviews and were featured in numerous exclusives for queer news outlets as well as far more generally visible media sources and they did their absolute best to project themselves as worthy of their positions as role models.

 

They really had their work cut out for them.

 

But well, facing a challenge with someone at your side was far easier than separately. And as anyone knew, they were _always_ up for a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and this story as a whole. I certainly enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Love you little pterodactyls.
> 
> <3<3<3 Almighty Mama Dinosaur


End file.
